Only You and I
by bixkit1000
Summary: A look into the future after Maddie and Luc get back together after their breakup 3yrs ago. Set after graduation. ONE SHOT MaddieLuc


I awoke the next morning, to the sight of sun shining down on Luc and I, with his arms tight around me. I yawned and rolled out of Luke's strong grip and out of bed when I felt something pull me back... hard.

It was Luke. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked me in a sleepy kind of voice, "To the bathroom" I lied hoping he wouldn't notice. "Liar". (_**Damn! he had**)._ He said as the tickled me, which made me scream and laugh at same time.

"OK! OK! I give up, I LIED!" I said, hoping he'd give up, as he always does but he didn't he continued and in addition started sucking down on my neck sending tickling sensations down my spine. Desperately, trying to free myself from him, he stops suddenly.

Then in a split second he's lips were crashing down on my mine, deepening the kiss, his tongue and my tongue in constant battle of who would be the first to give in. (**_BOY! does he have the strength)_**. Knowing this wouldn't end anytime soon, I pulled away quickly not noticing the face he gave me.

"What" I asked, "Nothing" he replied gave me a quick kiss on the lips and went off to the bathroom. I lay back and reflected on all that I had happened from the day we meet till now. Wow, it been a long time we've had our ups and down but we've made it somehow.

He's always been my knight in shinning amour, and saw me for who I was and not just what I could give. Something that I didn't have with other guys like Callan or Diesel.

My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. "Dad and Beth are up" he said. Meaning it was my queue to disappear, I picked up all clothes that belonged to me and raced into my room not before giving him a kiss goodbye.

_Maybe…… it's the way she makes me feel. The way I can't seem to do anything right or say anything right when I'm around her. Being with her is like being on roller-coaster, which you can't control; you just hold on tight that somehow you'll get to safety._

"G' Morning!" DAD! I didn't know you were awake. I said lying through my teeth. "Sleep Well" I asked trying to change the subject. "What you on about?" Dad asked. Nothin' I replied, trying to rid all thought of Matilda and our night together out of my head, but to no avail. Where's Matilda? He asks (**_He just had to didn't he. He knew I was avoiding the subject and he brought it up intentionally_**). Still sleepin' I suppose. I said with an ever so straight face. (**_He's lying to me). _**

Tony knew his son wasn't telling him the whole truth, and decided to get it out of him, the only way he knew how. Reverse psychology (oldest trick in the book). So did you 2 have a good night? He asked praying that it would work. Yeah, we h…, I mean I had a great night. He replied trying to hide his embarrassment, but his body betrayed him. Knowing he had been defeated he asked, how did you know? Dad laughs (**_YES!_**) Well, I came out to get Beth, a glass of water and saw you 2 lip-locked and going into your room.

"Arragh" he says as he puts his hand on his head; please tell me you didn't tell Beth. No, I thought its best stayed between you two. He replied. THANK GOD! For what? Beth asked as she entered the living room. Erm…… "For allowing us"… "To see the beautiful morning" Dad completed it. Beth looks at them strangely; with you in my arms Dad added

Aww your so sweet she says as she sits on his lap. Where's Matilda? She's coming. I say and they go… I Love You and start kissing

Ergh…… I'm going to be sick. I say. Oh, Shut-Up Beth replies her lips still on Dad's. I think I'll go now shakily walking away. (**_I'm going to need therapy for a week_**)

_He's enthralling, fantastic…… _Knock. The door opens. Matilda throws the cover over her head. The door closes. "Hey Maddie it's me"

"What are you doing here" I ask. To get away from Dad and Beth who are mouthing each other Lucas replies. "Disgusting" I say. Well look on the bright side, we have 20 minutes to ourselves, while Beth and Dad settle themselves. What do you say to that? I ask with a smirky smile on my face. She kisses him, "Fantastic" I reply

I Love You ……

I Love You Too………

Thks to y'all 4 ur encouragement and 2 sevenpuddings who inspired me and xx.Nickowley.xx and Dolly999 4 ur 'encouragin' words.


End file.
